


【希帝希】明灭灯塔

by huanglin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: ——那是远处摇曳不定的灯火。





	【希帝希】明灭灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 希帝希互攻车注意！！！被雷到不负责哦  
大概是教会线/金鹿线？  
本来只想搞塑料打炮情的我，写完开始觉得他们so rio（。  
以及，本文没有逻辑这种东西，答应我看的时候不要带脑子好吗（）

“殿下，看来我们被困住了啊，”希尔凡看着山洞外纷纷扬扬的、鹅毛般的大雪，叹着气抱怨，“都怪殿下你冲得太快……看来我们已经完全和菲利克斯他们走散了。”  
帝弥托利抱着阿莱德巴尔坐在岩壁的角落，一言不发。  
“啊呀，不过这个时候抱怨也没什么用了！嗯，就由我出去看看能不能找到点树枝好了，殿下你就在这里不要动哦，乖乖等我回来就行。”希尔凡说完便停了下来，站在原地一脸期待地看着他的王子，也没有他自己说的“要出去拾树枝”的意思。  
“……”帝弥托利转动他仅剩的那只蓝色眼珠，终于看了他的将领一眼。  
红发的王国将领没有挪动脚步，站在原地眨了眨他多情的眼睛。  
“……小心帝国军。”帝弥托利终于从唇缝中漏出几个字。  
希尔凡实在是很喜欢帝弥托利的眼睛。就算失去一只、失去光彩，它也是此世最美丽的蓝宝石。  
“噢！那我出发了。”

希尔凡的运气不错，他很快就收集到了一小堆干柴，基本上足够他们度过这个夜晚。他回到山洞后帝弥托利也出去转了一圈，带回一只在雪地里冻僵的兔子，也不知道他是怎么发现的。  
两人把剥下皮毛、用雪水洗净的兔子架上火堆，期间希尔凡一直在竭尽全力地搜索话题——但是避开帝国军方面的，然而结果显而易见，直到他说得口干舌燥，不得不捧一口雪来润润喉咙，帝弥托利也没再多说一个字。  
彼时兔肉已经被他们分食完毕，山洞中只剩下噼啪作响的、火堆燃烧的声音。希尔凡实在没有办法，只好说：“我们来做吧，殿下。”  
谢天谢地，帝弥托利总算有了点反应。他看了希尔凡一眼——今天晚上的第二次，开了口：“在这种情况下消耗体力不是什么明智的选择，希尔凡。”  
“那就慢一点做，你不用动，我来就行了，好吗？”  
“……”帝弥托利再次移开了目光。  
“好吧，非要我这样说吗？”希尔凡叹了口气，举起双手，“可是我想做，殿下。就这里，现在。”  
“……随便你吧。” 

虽然大约算是这段荒谬关系的主导者，但希尔凡也不知道他们是如何保持住这种关系的。  
他们的第一次发生在帝弥托利的卧房里，那时候他们刚刚重逢不久，然而帝弥托利却仿佛彻头彻尾换了个人一样，变得阴沉而狠戾，成天只想着如何把皇帝的头砍下来挂在城墙上，不在乎兵士的死伤，甚至不在乎他自己的命。  
希尔凡觉得，就算帝弥托利真的以这种，嗯，用菲利克斯的话来说，山猪般横冲直撞的状态，遍体鳞伤地、终于摘下了艾黛尔贾特的头，那之后帝弥托利大概自己也活不下去了。  
所以那天他打算试着去找帝弥托利谈一谈，对，应该仅此而已，只是谈一谈。但不知为何和平的谈话演变成了争吵，争吵又紧接着进一步升级，等他回过神来的时候，他已经把殿下压在了寝床上，帝弥托利的衣服也变得七零八落。  
天知道为什么他的第一反应是欣慰于殿下在卧室里还知道脱下盔甲，不过随之而来的、恐惧与兴奋便浪潮般吞没了他，冲击着他原本就有些昏沉的脑子。  
希尔凡身边的女人换得快过他的衣服，虽然他知道他在欺骗他人，也在欺骗自己，却无法停止那种自虐的行为。但直到这一刻为止，他也从未想过他会爱上男性。帝弥托利很瘦，瘦到锁骨与肩胛凸显得一览无遗，他仰起头看着希尔凡，独眼里闪烁着希尔凡无法判明的情绪，下颌与喉结连成一道锋利漂亮的弧度。这个角度让帝弥托利显得脆弱，毫无防备露出的颈项仿佛能被他随手折断。  
希尔凡听到自己吞咽口水的声音。  
他明白，能被轻易折断脖子的人是他自己。就在前不久，他见过这个男人徒手撕开敌人的喉管、捏碎他们的关节甚至头颅的模样……就像五年前在圣墓之中的时候，或者更早以前。那场平叛是菲利克斯对帝弥托利态度转变的直接原因，希尔凡面上没有表现出来什么，但他其实非常恐惧，恐惧于帝弥托利的愤怒，即使只是普通的、甚至有些无奈的说教，也能让他直接感受到心脏瞬间停跳般的窒息。  
现在希尔凡觉得自己马上就要被杀死了。最痛苦的那种死法。  
因为他甚至不知死活地吻了上去，吻了帝弥托利的嘴唇、脖颈，还有喉结。他感觉到帝弥托利放在他后颈上的手，那只手瘦骨嶙峋，但只消稍一用力，就能使他的颈椎错节——再夸张一点，他的头会和他的身体说再见。  
但或许他有什么奇妙而下流的天赋，希尔凡无法控制自己的行为，有一团火焰在他的胸口燃烧着，而恐惧使它愈发热烈，促使着他不断地亲吻，温柔地、蛮力地，在帝弥托利的皮肤上留下印记。他彻底扯开帝弥托利仅有一件的里衣，用双手去拥抱、去爱抚。  
当他深深吮吻了王子的喉结，抬起头来时，他的殿下闭上了眼，黑色的眼罩向一旁滑脱，露出伤痕交错的另一只眼睛来。  
希尔凡轻轻将嘴唇覆上那只眼睛，然后感到那一只松松搭在他后颈的那只手垂落下来。帝弥托利的呼吸喷在他的下巴，瘙痒他的喉咙。  
负面的情绪渐渐消弭，残留在希尔凡体内的只余情热。  
他慢慢以手指开拓，而后进入，然而却因没有经验而不得章法，对女人的那一套似乎对男人并不适用，帝弥托利只是单纯地因为难以适应而喘息，头偏向一边，藏起他失明凹陷的眼眶，另一只完好的也紧闭着，并不看他，手指紧紧抓着床单，已经撕扯出几道裂痕。  
但希尔凡却已经无法顾及这些了，与帝弥托利冰冷的外表不同，他的体内湿润且温暖，从未被开拓的地方紧致非常，更何况……这还是帝弥托利啊。希尔凡的脑中只余白光与嗡鸣，完全沉浸在潮水般的快感中，只能不断地晃动腰部、不断地落下亲吻以追寻更多，一下下把帝弥托利向前顶去。  
他们的交合处逐渐发出些微干涩的、淫靡的水声，帝弥托利抬起手，用小臂彻底遮住双眼，不愿去看，却一次也未曾表达过拒绝，只是沉默地承受着。  
最终在一阵猛烈的抽插过后，希尔凡呻吟着攀上了顶峰，紧紧没入帝弥托利身体的最深处，终于换来对方的一声闷哼。高潮过后他又拥抱了帝弥托利许久才放手，抽出自己而后向后攀爬，用嘴包裹住了对方未曾释放过的柱身。  
他努力模仿了性交的动作，上下移动移动头颅、用舌头舔舐，却冷不防被抽走了嘴中的阴茎。希尔凡疑惑地抬头，见帝弥托利几乎缩到了床铺的边缘，背后就是墙壁，只当他一时被吓到了，凑过去便想继续。  
“不！”帝弥托利几乎是吼了出来。  
希尔凡立刻就被镇住了，他的嘴唇堪堪碰到帝弥托利的顶端，没再敢向前一步。  
法嘉斯的王储剧烈地喘息着，比他刚才被进入、被抽插的任何一刻都要剧烈，“不……不。”他重复着这个词。  
帝弥托利开始遮掩起自己凌乱不堪的下身，手掌紧捂凹陷的右眼：“不、别这样……求你了，希尔凡。”  
希尔凡怀疑自己听错了，这几个词不仅内容荒谬，而且轻微到几不可闻，却带着再明显不过的颤抖。  
“好的，好的，”希尔凡只能尽量安慰，“我们不做了，殿下。”  
他整理好自己的衣装以示诚意，却没法再靠近帝弥托利，只能叮嘱他自己注意清理，就这么离开了殿下的房间。  
每当希尔凡回忆起这件事时都感到悔恨，他当时明明可以做得更好，他应该……他应该在事前多做些准备，让殿下在第一次的性事中就能获得快感。  
在日后的相处中，他可悲地领悟到，帝弥托利无法接受他人纯粹对他“个人”的好意。他可以让人为他在战场上拼杀，为“死者”复仇，但拒绝一切别人对他的关心，身体上、精神上都是。  
甚至于，在希尔凡第一次摸索到帝弥托利体内的敏感点之后，他才接受希尔凡想被他进入的愿望。  
这太过于病态，也太过于残忍了。希尔凡尝试过去改变，却失败得彻彻底底，因为他是能够理解帝弥托利的。因为理解，所以做不到去改变，总是会在最后心软。他仅仅是毫无益处地、一次次地到帝弥托利的房间去，然后与他做爱而已。  
——事实上，比起进入帝弥托利，他更喜欢被帝弥托利进入一些，那种时候他总能更强烈地感到被填满、被需要着、被爱着——他与殿下是完全不同的，他要更加地堕落一些。  
殿下在这方面没什么需求，既不拒绝也不会主动，因此有时希尔凡会觉得是自己单方面在索求，可他无法停下来，他对这种行为已经成瘾，甚至就这样自私地频繁要求殿下进入自己。希尔凡感到厌弃、厌恶这样的自身，但愈是如此，他就愈发强烈地去寻求这种新的自虐方式。  
——更何况，殿下最近似乎越来越在乎他了，在军营中也是，战场上也是，希尔凡能够越来越多地感受到来自帝弥托利的视线。  
这种细微的感觉让他欣喜若狂，他的视野渐渐变窄，迷雾蒙上了他的双眼，慢慢地、就只能清晰地容下一个人了。  
他愿意为那个人付出一切。愈是感到愧疚，他就愈是想要从别的方面弥补，什么都好。他已经不再惧怕，无论手指、眼珠、腿脚还是头颅，他都可以自甘舍弃。  
只要殿下需要。

希尔凡天生有一双温柔缱绻的眼睛，被他注视的时候，会感觉到自己是被爱着的。  
帝弥托利一直是这样想的。  
山洞外是纷扬的大雪，噼啪作响的火堆也不能温暖到三米以外的空气，两人裸露的交合处就显得格外黏腻炽热。  
他红发的将领跨坐在他身上，唇中不断溢出甜腻的呻吟，温暖的后穴完全吞吃进了他挺立的阴茎，未褪下手甲的手掌五指分开，撑在他的胸前，努力地上下起伏、晃动腰部。平日梳理整齐的短发也垂落到额前，挡住了他颜色温暖的眼珠。  
帝弥托利不自觉地伸出手，把那些头发拂到了对方的耳后，他看着希尔凡惊讶睁大的眼睛，回过神来时已经与对方调换了位置，将对方牢牢压在了身下。  
他犹豫了下要不要起身，希尔凡却立刻抬起了腿，缠绕在他的腰间，盔甲相互磕碰，发出咔咔的响声。他勾住帝弥托利的脖子，轻吻了下他的鼻尖。  
帝弥托利喘出一口气，开始晃动腰部。  
……这样也很好，这样就能够一直看着他的眼睛了。  
帝弥托利是喜欢与希尔凡做爱的，当他们交缠的时候，连亡者的声音都会暂时远去。所以只要希尔凡想要他就会给，上下都无所谓，有时希尔凡对他生气，粗暴地撞进来，连那样的疼痛他都甘之如饴。  
但他无法去要求什么，即使他明白只要他要求，希尔凡也会尽己所能地给予他，从小时候开始就一直是这样，可正因如此他才不敢去要，他已经从希尔凡那里得到太多了，再奢求下去，帝弥托利惧怕自己会要到的是希尔凡的命。  
他俯下身，去亲吻希尔凡仰起的脖颈，张开嘴用牙齿轻轻磨蹭口中的喉结，然后含住它，欣喜于听到身下人更加高亢的一声呻吟。帝弥托利不敢太过用力，他对待希尔凡必须如同对待一件易碎的瓷器一样小心，否则他不敢保证他习惯于战场的双手会造成怎样的后果。  
希尔凡的双腿越缠越紧，紧致的后穴配合着帝弥托利冲撞的节奏收缩，让帝弥托利不得不喘息着停下来，告诉他别这样。希尔凡乖顺地听从了，对他露出一个有些恍惚的笑容来。  
帝弥托利吞咽下一口唾液，至少这一瞬间，他无法再遮掩想要将希尔凡完全据为己有的念头。可他不该有这种想法——希尔凡应该仅仅是索求着自己的肉体才对，他不该也不能把他一起拉下地狱，他的一生已经献给了为亡者的复仇……他不应该为他陪葬。  
可是那股欲望如此强烈，强烈到他无法忽视，只能突兀地加快了下身抽插的节奏，狠狠顶在希尔凡甬道内敏感的那一点。  
剧烈的快感瞬间淹没了希尔凡，他无法再维持挂在帝弥托利腰间的双腿，只能不断抓挠帝弥托利的背甲或者后颈，酥麻的感觉从尾椎直冲上大脑。  
他第一次体会到如此可怕的快感，连自己胡乱叫了些什么都不记得，很快在过电般的颤抖中攀上了顶峰，脑中一片空白。  
等回过神来时，只感到自己的下体一片湿黏，伸手摸到了几缕白浊，明白殿下是射在了外面。他有些感激帝弥托利的体贴，毕竟提出要做的是他，帝弥托利也没有义务顾及他的回程。  
当一切收拾妥当后，他凑上去与帝弥托利交换亲吻时，帝弥托利一如既往地没什么反应，甚至没有睁开眼睛，只是打开齿关任他吸吮。  
不过这也没什么，毕竟殿下一直都是这样。希尔凡如是想。  
山洞外的大雪渐渐有减小的迹象，他得至少负责前半夜的守夜，然后考虑怎样与王国军汇合，是否还有希望找回他的马。  
他不知道他刚才在剧烈的失神中说出了一直不敢说出的话，也不知道他给帝弥托利造成了怎样的冲击。剧烈的喘息也不能阻止他把那句话拼凑完整，他说：“我爱您，殿下……我愿为您献出我的一切。”  
帝弥托利只愿那是希尔凡激情中吐露的不实的爱语。  
否则……  
他狠狠咬上自己的拇指，蜷在山洞的一角，没有捡起被丢在地上的阿莱德巴尔。


End file.
